


Bathtubs

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have an almost chat in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtubs

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest: I'm like, partially aware of current canon but not really super concerned with it. That being said, if it looks like it could fit in anywhere, then that's where it goes. If not, call it an AU.

Dick frowned when he heard the doorknob of the bathroom door turn, but he didn’t open his eyes. “You’re going to get wrinkled if you stay in the water too long.” At Bruce’s voice, he snorted.

“Will you stop paying attention to me if I become a big prune?” he asked, sinking deeper into the water.

“I suppose I wouldn’t.”

“Good. I’ve only been in for ten minutes.” When he heard a shuffling around and no reply, he opened his eyes. Bruce was starting to undress himself, leaving the sweatpants and tank top from the cave’s gym on the floor. “I didn’t say you could come in.”

“I didn’t ask.” Bruce looked at him and frowned. “Is it alright?” he asked, after a beat.

Dick groaned. “Yeah. Okay.” He moved like it was an enormous effort to do so, and tried not to smile when Bruce got into the bathtub behind him. “You need a bigger tub if you want to keep getting in with me.”

“You could always use your own bathroom.”

“And risk not sharing a bath with you? Forget it.” He turned and grinned at Bruce. “How’s Damian’s patrol going?”

It was Bruce’s turn to groan. “I don’t like having him out there alone.”

“He’s not alone. He’s got Babs watching out and Tim on the other side of the city.”

“It’s too far away.” Dick tilted his head back far enough so he could look at Bruce from upside down, and he frowned.

“I know you’re afraid.”

“I’m—”

“Don’t worry. It’s just the two of us. I’m afraid, too.” He swallowed and moved to face forward again.

Bruce didn’t answer for a while, instead soaking in the still almost too hot water and concentrating on the weight of Dick leaning against his chest. Dick accepted it, not really expecting an answer at all. When he finally said, “You’re right,” Dick turned around almost completely to look at him. “You’re right,” he repeated. “I am afraid. I lost him once because I wasn’t there, and I’m afraid of it happening again.”

“He’s stronger now.” Dick waited for a second. “You’re stronger now.” They all were, after a fashion. He wasn’t officially back from the spy business—probably would never be, now that they had him—but things had calmed down enough that he could visit the manor, even if he had to be hyper discrete about doing so. Things had changed, and he wanted to think that it had been for the better.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” Bruce said. Fine. At this point, Dick knew better than to press him, and besides, if he was being honest, he didn’t want to talk about it at the moment, either. When he took baths (for all the rarity that he actually got to) he took them so he could relax. If he pursued the conversation like maybe Bruce half-expected him to, then the bath would end up being soured, spoiled, and one of them would end up leaving the other to stew alone in eventually lukewarm water.

So he didn’t follow through with more questions like he might have even a year ago, and instead settled comfortably against Bruce. “Hey, B,” he said, and Bruce shifted like it meant being able to hear him better. “Maybe when we get out of this tub we can fool around like teenagers since the only other person in the house right now is Alfred.”

Bruce hummed and then pressed a kiss against his shoulder. “I’d rather make love to you like an adult, if it’s all the same.”

He was almost tempted to turn around and see if Bruce looked embarrassed after saying something so corny, but something told him that Bruce was being entirely serious, and he didn’t mind keeping his head forward if it meant Bruce’s hands would come wrap around his torso and hold him closer. “You almost make me want to get out of the tub right now.”

“Maybe I already took a shower down in the Cave and had ulterior motives in joining you here.”

“You? Ulterior motives?” He laughed. “You were right, though, about spending too much time in the water. I think I need to get out now.”

“After you complained about only spending ten minutes in here?”

“It’s been at least twenty, if not more, now. And if you already took a shower, then I don’t think we really have that much business being in here any longer than we have to.” He reached forward to pull the drain plug and smiled when he felt Bruce’s hands on his back. “Make sure you dry me off nice and good. I don’t feel like sleeping on wet sheets tonight.”


End file.
